2024
by FreeLion
Summary: "You know, at some point you have to eat something." Julian mumbled and moved a hand through his hair. "Or what?" a cold voice answered and the prisoner stretched her hands almost lethargic against the ceiling. He gulped and moved closer to the glass that separated him from Caitlin Snow, today better known as Killer Frost.


2024.

Julian Albert signed and took the tray with untouched food away. The prisoner before him stared after him silently.

"You know, at some point you have to eat something." Julian mumbled and moved a hand through his hair.

"Or what?" a cold voice answered and the prisoner stretched her hands almost lethargic against the ceiling.

He gulped and moved closer to the glass that separated him from Caitlin Snow, today better known as Killer Frost.

He sighed again and put a hand against the glass, a sad smile appearing on his face.

"Please Caitlin, don't do this. You know I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help you."

Cold eyes stared back at him and a sadistic smile appeared on her face.

"But I wanna hurt you for what you did to me, _darling_." And a giggle escaped her throat. She moved her head slightly to the right to have a better look at him.

"I did everything I could to save you…" he started but her laughter interrupted him.

Slowly she sat up, putting her head in her hands and breathed out.

"You put me in here… try to find a cure for what now… eight years?" she looked up again and starred at him.

"No matter what you try… suppressing my powers… drug me, so I can't even stand up… try to smooth talk me…" she trailed of and starred at her hands, trying to summon some ice but failed due to the lack of concentration.

"He helped me burry Caitlin so deep… she will never return… after what I did to Cisco… to you… there is nothing to come home to for her…"

A tear escaped Julian's eyes and he looked away for a second.

The woman that he loved so deeply was lost, maybe forever. But he promised her, he would help her find a cure, fixing this.

"You know…" she started and Julian looked up. She seemed deep in thought, something that reminded him of the old, kind Caitlin Snow.

"You remind me of Barry… sometimes… trying to fix things…" she trailed of.

He looked at her again, not sure what to answer.

* * *

The next day, Julian tried a different approach.

He moved around the lab, tipping things into the computer, trying to ignore her stare. She lay in her bed, her wild blond hair hanging loose and hid part of her face. But her blue eyes were shining through, watching his every move.

He put her tray with food though an opening on a small table in her cell and tried to keep a straight face. He walked back towards his laptop, sat down and watched her cell from a video feed he pulled next to a digital document.

 _Prisoner 01951_

 _Name: Caitlin Snow aka Killer Frost_

 _Meta: yes, ice powers_

He read the document before, of course, since he wrote it he should know it by heart. He looked up her patient file, maybe there was something that could help him, help her.

 _…_ _Increased the dose slightly, does not take away her meta powers, but makes it harder for her to use it. Patient seems a bit disoriented and has problems to concentrate. Still refers to "Caitlin" as another person…_

 _…_ _Tried a different mixture today. Patient seems a lot calmer but lethargic…_

 _…_ _Patient complains about a headache, she seems agitated, more aggressive…_

Julian wished he didn't had to put her though this, but it was part of the agreement he had. He would be responsible for her, he alone, but he had to find a way to take her powers away. She was still dangerous.

He looked at the feed again, seeing her standing up and walking towards the tray. He smiled, maybe that was it.

But his smiled faded when he saw that she just froze the tray and put it back on the table.

* * *

Past Barry's visit seemed to lift her spirits a bit. As weird as it sounded, she was up, pacing in her room and smiling slightly.

Julian was also happy that team Flash was back in business. He talked to his old lab partner, the present Barry, and he promised he would help him find a way to cure her.

There was hope.

Barry and Cisco visited him more often, visited Caitlin. Even though she still taunted them, she seemed more at peace then before.

The days went by, the Flash reappeared, bringing hope to the city.

Julian smiled and didn't notice the smile spreading across Killer Frost's face.

* * *

May 21th 2024

He walked towards his lab and looked at the video feed of Caitlin's cell. Caitlin was sitting on the ground, her legs crossed and her head in her hands and shivering slightly.

Julian gulped and slowly walked towards her cell.

"Caitlin?" he asked and crouched before her on the other side of the cell.

She looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, and put a hand against the window.

Caitlin sniffled, tried to smile her _Dr Snow's everything is alright_ smile, but failed miserably.

"Hey Julian." She whispered, her blue eyes starring sadly at him.

Julian pursed his lips. He was unsure what to do, Killer Frost never called him Julian, and she never once cried a tear, never looked this miserable.

She looked more like a version of Caitlin Snow, somewhat broken but more human than before.

His heart beat faster and faster.

"Caitlin…" he started and looked into her eyes. She sniffled and put her almost white hand against the window, mimicking his movements.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned, looking over her body for injuries.

She smiled sadly and moved her head to the right in a very Caitlin like manner.

"I'm sorry…" she started and looked at him.

"What…" he was confused.

"For what I did… to Cisco…to Barry… to you… you never gave up on me…" and she cried more, hot tears streaming down her face. She put her face in her hands and shivered again, her whole body wrecking with tremors.

Julian didn't think about what he did next. He took out his key card and opened the door to her cell.

He moved closer to her, crouching on front of her and moved his hands through her hair.

"It's alright, mate, it's alright…"

And then he was pushed against the wall.

He looked up and saw Caitlin outstretched hands, glimmering white with ice and a sadistic smile spread across her face.

"One tear? It took me one tear for you to open the door?" she giggled and moved closer to him, cupping his face with her cold fingers.

"Cai…" he shivered and moved closer to the wall.

Caitlin seemed pleased with herself, moving her hands from his face towards his chest and stopped at his belt. She looked down for a moment and giggled again before returning to stare into his eyes.

"Just one kiss… show me how much you care about me…" she trailed off and her cold lips met his.

All he could feel was the cold, the cold in his bones, the cold in his muscles, the cold was everywhere.

And then it stopped.

He opened his eyes, shivering and looked up to see that the edges of her irises where slightly brown.

She looked at him, sadly.

"She asks me not to kill you…" her voice was muffled in his ears and he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly.

Killer Frost stood up, took his key card and walked towards the exit of the lab, being free once more.

A smile spread across her face and she looked back towards Julian, who reached towards his phone, probably calling the Flash and his friends.

Maybe she didn't got rid of Caitlin Snow completely, but that didn't mean she couldn't wreak havoc again.

Julian looked up and saw her leave, but he knew… there was still a part of Caitlin left, somewhere deep inside her.

And that gave him hope.


End file.
